


someone new

by dreamiess



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Sided Love, just two boys crying in a kitchen, very sad, watch out for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiess/pseuds/dreamiess
Summary: mark is in love with his boyfriend, donghyuck... not so much.





	someone new

**Author's Note:**

> this is heavily inspired by the song 'I left my towel at my friend's house and then they moved PT 1' so if you want the full experience, i suggest you read it while listening to it

warning - mentions of drinking, angst, an accident at the end  
intentional lower case

“i think we should break up.”

mark, who was eating cereal in donghyuck’s kitchen, looks up from his phone to the boy that sat across him. he lets out a short laugh but hyuck didn’t even let out a smile. 

mark furrows his brows, “wait, you’re serious?”

donghyuck sighs and crosses his legs on top of the counter top. he looks up at mark with pain in his eyes, “yeah.”

mark drops his phone on the counter and runs his fingers through his hair. hyuck looks at mark and he could see the confusion and sadness in his face. mark’s nose always gets red when he’s about to cry and right now it couldn’t be more red, and that breaks donghyuck’s heart. he feels regret in his heart, he hates seeing mark like this but it was too late to go back now. 

“why, hyuckie? why all of a sudden?” 

donghyuck flinched at the nickname. not because it made him uncomfortable, but because the nickname brought so much good memories back to him, it hurt his heart. 

hyuck hesitated, “because... i found someone new.”

mark didn’t know how to feel, he was mad, surprised, confused, heartbroken. but most importantly, he was hurt. he was so hurt donghyuck found someone better for him. 

“but why, why hyuck? am i that insignificant to you that you decided to just put me aside once you found someone just remotely better?” there was a silence as mark tried to hold in a sob but he broke as he said, “am i not enough hyuck?” he wanted to hold back his tears, he wanted to look strong but he couldn’t. they were begging to come out. one by one tears fell down from his eyes, blurring his eyesight and leaving stains on his hoodie.

“it’s not that you’re not good enough for me. fuck mark, you are more than enough. you were everything i wished for and wanted.”

mark scoffed, “yeah, were.” 

“mark, look at me,” donghyuck said. he came down from the counter where he sat and tried to approach mark but mark flinched. donghyuck took that as a sign to not approach him, and he complied. 

donghyuck started, “mark, you were the best thing that happened to me. you helped me through my hardest times. you were my rock. you made me smile in my worst days. fuck, i was so in love with you. but i don’t know, something in me changed. one day i woke up and i just felt... different.”

mark looked up at donghyuck and saw the tears running down his cheeks too. he was picking his lips, something he always did whenever he felt sad or scared. 

“but hyuck, if you still love me we can make it work. i mean, we can’t give up yet. you can’t give us up yet, right?” 

there was a hint of uncertainty in mark’s voice as he said the last question. hyuck’s eyes scanned mark’s face, which was half covered by mark’s hood and his hands which were trying to stop his tears from trying. 

“mark,” hyuck said in a weak voice and mark knew exactly what was about to come, “that’s the thing.”

mark stopped in his tracks. it felt like the world paused and his head was spinning and he needed to leave before he became more of a wreck. so for one last time, he walked up close to donghyuck, who was avoiding eye contact. 

“hyuck, look at me and say it to my face if you mean it.”

mark hoped that maybe, maybe, hyuck wouldn’t do it. maybe hyuck was just joking around, like usual. he had hope, the smallest bit of hope, but that wasn’t what happened.

lee donghyuck looked mark in the eye and leaned closer, their faces inches apart, and said, “i don’t love you anymore, mark lee.”

having to say that to someone he truly loved hurt donghyuck the most. his heart ached and his legs felt weak. this was the last thing he wanted to say to mark, but he didn’t want to wait and hurt him more. he couldn’t say that he didn’t love mark. he cared for the boy so much and wanted him to be happy. donghyuck felt that it would be easier for him to let him go before he was too close with the new boy.

mark, however, was surprised to hear donghyuck say that. he never imagined donghyuck would one day say those words, especially to him. his feet felt heavy but he managed to grab his keys and drag them out the door. when the door slam, donghyuck broke down. he fell on his knees and sat on his cold kitchen floor, crying the hardest he has ever cried in a while. he didn’t expect to feel this broken, especially since he was the one to break things off. but as he saw mark’s tears and heard his voice breaking, his heart couldn’t help breaking too.

mark ran down the stairs, sprinted even. he had to get away this, he had to get away from everything. this apartment building reminded him of donghyuck in every way possible. he remembered the nights they would walk up this very staircase he was going down, both hammered and completely shit faced.

“markyyyy,” donghyuck’s voice slurred.

“hm?” mark hummed.

donghyuck let out a giggle and pinched mark’s cheeks, “you’re so cute, especially with your hair like that.”

mark’s ears turned a bright red and he let out a short laugh. “come on hyuck, you’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

mark always took care of donghyuck. no matter how heavy his eyelids felt and how hard the banging from his head was, he always made sure donghyuck came home safe and was tucked in bed. he would always leave a glass of water and aspirin next to his bed because he knew donghyuck always would wake up with a killer hangover. he would always get donghyuck changed out of his dirty clothes into the most comfortable pajamas. 

but this night was different. as he was about to leave, he heard someone call his name. he looked back at the boy who was in bed with the messiest hair ever, his curls slightly standing up. “yes, hyuckie?” mark said quietly, not wanting to wake the boy up from his sleepy state.

“lay with me.”

mark hesitated for a while, but the pout that was evident on donghyuck’s face made his heart melt, so he caved. he climbed onto the bed and slept in the furthest position away from donghyuck, not wanting to take advantage of his drunken state. that was until donghyuck wrapped his arms around mark from his back. mark grew weak under his touch and he never knew that donghyuck felt the same way, a blush slowly flushing his cheeks as he heard mark’s quiet snores and thought for the first time, “maybe i’m in love with my best friend.”

when mark finally got in his car, he drove away as soon as possible. he wanted to get home fast and be cuddled up in his fresh blankets and cry for hours until his eyes ran out of tears. the rain poured heavily on his car windows. he drove slowly, still trying to get his tears to stop so he can get home safely.

he passed the playground they had their first kiss in. he remembered being on those swings at a cold winter night. when donghyuck held his hand as they looked at the stars and talked about whatever, he felt so warm inside.

he passed the restaurant they had their first date in. he remembered how nervous he was to ask him to go with him and he remembered the big smile that was plastered on donghyuck’s face when he said yes. he remembered all the stories donghyuck told about his childhood and the admiration that was present in his eyes as he told the things he did as a child. mark remembered listening to him and admiring his features and thinking, “hey, maybe i could stay in this moment forever and i’d be okay with it.”

he was cursing his mind, it’s as if mark subconsciously picked the way that would somehow bring up all the memories he had with donghyuck, and it made his heart ache. The heavy rain that was pouring wasn’t enough to drown his thoughts. the songs that were playing on the radio talked about heartbreak and loss, as if they were taunting him but he didn’t have the strength to turn it off. he let the songs taunt him, he let the thoughts haunt him, he let himself get hurt because he knew nothing would hurt more than this.

the tears slowly came back, dropping one by one onto mark’s lap. he gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter. he was so close to home, he could make it, just a little bit left. he was so caught up in his thoughts and with the tears that were slowly blurring his eyesight, he didn’t notice the honking coming from his left side and when he noticed, all he saw was the blinding white light and then everything fell into darkness.


End file.
